Rainy days and Lonly nights
by Rydendirtyy
Summary: His kisses were like a drug to me, they always had been.
1. Chapter 1

It's raining here which is really nothing new here. Sam's probably with Emily today I shouldn't even bother, but I really need to talk to him. I pounded on his door, no one answered, what a surprise. He's probably fucking around with Emily or something. The door was unlocked so I decided to let myself in, and the house was silent. Sam was asleep on the couch, alone. Thank god Emily wasn't here I need Sam right now. I take off my wet cloths which leaves me in my boxers and a tee shirt. I grab a blanket off a nearby chair and covered Sam up and lay down next to him. He's so perfect when he's asleep so peaceful. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist, he's was warm, God how I miss this. He pulled me closer to his body and whispered, "Seth, your back." "I couldn't leave you for too long Sam, even if you wanted me too." Sam's lips found mine, and he pulled me on top of him. "She's gone." He whispered between kisses. I pulled back, "What do you mean?"

"She's gone, she packed all her stuff and left."

"Why?"

"Well the other day, we were making out on the couch; I accidently moaned your name. That freaked her out, I told her everything, and she left."

"Sam are you…" He cut me off by forcing his tongue down my throat. Was he really mine, just mine? I was pulled from my thoughts when Sam groaned. Later that night I was awaken to the sound of someone pounding on the door. I jumped up found my boxers and pants and pulled them on and went to answer the door. It was Leah. Shit. "What in the hell are you doing here? Where's Sam?!" Sam chose that moment to join me in the door frame, fully dressed. Good Idea. "Leah, Seth's staying over for awhile Jac and the rest of the guys will be over later to join us." Leah had probably come over to talk to Sam she still had feelings for him, that much was obvious. But he was mine. Leah didn't like what he had said but she left anyways. Sam shut the door and wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his face into my neck. "Seth your such a worrier." Sam was right I worried about everything, if someone would knock on the door; I would always jump up and answer it. But I was just afraid of getting caught. "Only, because I don't want to lose you or something if we get caught by the wrong person." "There you go again worrying." Sam chuckled. I looked up at Sam and smiled. I'm glad I came back, I belonged here. With Sam. He leaned down and kissed me, Sam's kisses were like a drug to me they made me forget about all me worry and they always had. Sam had always had some sort of spell over me. When Sam and Emily were together I was jealous. At first I didn't know what I was feeling I just knew I didn't like it for some reason. Then as time went on I began to realize that I loved him. More than just a friend as a boyfriend but, I couldn't he liked Emily, No loved Emily. Emily was his everything, and I was just a friend to him nothing more. Then Sam told me he liked me and then everything was good, we snuck behind Emily's and we dated. After a couple of months I couldn't take being with Sam while he was still madly in love with Emily so I left. When I returned Emily was gone and he loved me, only me. There was another knock at the door interrupting our kiss and my thoughts. Sam pulled away to answer the door and I slipped into his room to get a shirt. I grab one and pulled it on then I went to see who was here. It was Jacob. "Hey Jacob." I really was too excited that Jacob was here but there was nothing I could do now. "Hey Seth, Leah was looking for you." "I know she came by just before you did. Is everyone else coming?" "Yea they'll be here soon." I walked over to the couch where Sam ant I were earlier and sat down. Sam walked past me and winked when Jacob wasn't looking. I blushed hoping he wouldn't notice. "Hey Sam, Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure Jacob. What's sup?" Sam asked as they walked into the kitchen. I don't like this Jacob always looking at Sam like he likes him, kinda like I use to. I'm worried.


	2. Chapter 2

They have been in there for awhile now, what are they doing? Quil and everyone else is here now why haven't they come out? Jake walks out all flustered, Sam followed him. Sam walked over to me and put his arms around my waist, and buries his face into my neck. The room went silent. What is he doing? "Seth, tell them." He mumbled in my neck. What caused all of this? Why all of a sudden does he want me to tell them? "Umm…Well Me and Sam, are together, and have been for awhile now." Everyone looked shocked except for Jake he looked hurt. I turned and buried my face into Sam's neck. I was embarrassed. Sam held me close; I love it when he holds me like this. "About time you to finally came out." Quil said laughing. Everyone made some sort of joke out of it except for Jake again. What's with him? "What did you and Jake talk about?" I asked Sam quietly. The room was loud so no one could hear me. "Nothing really we just talked." "Hey Seth, I love you." That was the first time he had ever told me he loved me. "I love you too Sam." I'm pretty sure I turned blood red." Congrats you two." Jake walked over and hugged us. I smiled "Thanks Jake that means a lot to me." "I know Seth. I know." Jake walked back over to the chair he was in before. Sam pulled me towards the couch. He laid down and pulled me on top of him, and wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard a couple of gags and coughs from around the room. We both just smiled, our pack had accepted us and that was all that mattered.

"SETH! Where the hell are your cloths!??! "Leah, it's not what it looks like I…I" Leah had walked into Sam's room and we were in his bed with no clothes on. You can figure out what happened from there. "Leah it's not what it looks like. We were drunk last night." Sam said shoving me out of his bed. Trying to cover up our mistake. I grabbed my pants and boxers and pulled them on. Sam managed to slide his on while still in bed. "Seth, let's go now!" Leah barked. I nodded and walked out of his bedroom, found my shirt, or rather Sam's shirt and jacket and pulled them on. When Leah left the house Sam walked over to me and hugged me. "We will be together soon enough love. I promise." I nodded and kissed him then walked out the door. Leah was in her car. "You're walking Seth!" She yelled as she drove off. It's raining again, I began to walk home, I could have phased and got home faster but I really didn't feel like it. Why had I left in the first place? I'd had just gotten back from running off for a two months, because of Emily. She was the only thing that had ever been between me and Sam. I was in love with Sam, and I thought he felt the same, but he couldn't love me he loved Emily. SO how could he ever love me? So I left. The day before yesterday was my first day back, and now I had to leave Sam again. Wait No I don't Leah doesn't control me. I turned around and headed back to Sam's house. I knocked on his window and he opened it and I jumped in. "Seth I thought you had t…" I cut him off by kissing him and pushing him down to his bed. "Sam…I …couldn't…leave…you." I muttered between kisses. He pulled off my wet clothes. We were both down to our boxers again and I was aching for Sam's touch, and I got it.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour or so later Leah was back, Sam answered it this time. "Sam, I know he's here, now WHERE IS HE?!" She growled. I walked out of Sam's room in my boxers its time I stood up to her. "Leah I'm not leaving, just go home. I love Sam, I'm staying." I pretty much yelled at her. I knew I had hurt her. She and Sam had been together long ago, but the break up was hard on Leah. They only broke up because Sam imprinted on Emily. None of that mattered anymore Sam was mine. Leah left with anger and pain in her eye. If I ever went home it wouldn't be pretty. Seeing Leah's pain made me wonder how Sam felt after Emily, The only thing that really mattered, had left him. I know it hurt him a lot, it had too. Sam pulled me into his arm after he shut the door. "So I guess your crashing here now? You do know you'll have to go home sometime and tell your mother goodbye and get cloths."

"I know, I know, I'll goo soon." He kissed me, it was soft and sweet, the kind of kisses that make your brain fuzzy. Today was going to be a good day, Leah had left, Emily was gone, and Sam and I were alone. There was a soft knocking on the door, Sam sighed and let me go, so he could open the door. Emily was there waiting and as soon as the door opened she hugged him. "Sam I was so wrong to leave you I'm so sorry. I love you, could you forgive me?" Emily pleaded. I couldn't stand to be there. I phased and ran out the back door, he would take her back. I know he will, she's everything to him. I heard someone chasing me. I turned to see Jake chasing me. "Seth what's wrong?" He asked. "Emily came back Jake." He looked sympathetic. There was someone else following us now. Sam.

"Seth, Stop Please." He begged, I didn't, I couldn't. Suddenly Sam was in front of me forcing me to stop. "Seth, why did you just run out like that? Just because she walks in doesn't mean I want you to leave." "Why should I stay Seth? To be there when she isn't, I can't do that again Sam it hurts to bad." I'm pretty sure if I wasn't a giant dog I'd be crying. Jacob looked stunned. "Seth, Look, I told her I was in love with you not her. I told her that I loved her yes, but I loved you more. I never ment to hurt you Seth, can't you tell I love you? We told the whole pack. I love you Seth." Jake is shocked but he saw the need for privacy and left. After he was gone I phased back and fell to the ground crying. Sam changed back and carried me back to the house, where we put on boxers and laid in his bed and cuddled for awhile. Finally I broke the silence, "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, I just didn't want to go through the pain again." I felt so bad. "It's okay Seth, I forgive you now calm down." He said as he pulled me close and kiss me with kiss full of passion, want, need, sorrow, and most of all love. "Sam, I need you." That night we made love, sweet passionate love. Everything felt so right, I knew that we were ment to be from that point on.


End file.
